TYKI MIKK User's Guide and Owner's Manual
by WhimsicalHeart
Summary: You are now the proud owner of a TYKI MIKK unit. To unlock his full potential and keep everybody happy and in one piece please do exactly what the manual says. Management accepts no responsibility for and damage/ physical harm which results from actions.


**TYK****I MI****KK: O****wner's Guide and User Manual**

**Disclaimer:** If we owned -man we would see more Kanda and Tyki and General Winters Sokaro would be referred to as the Chicken General (go watch him laugh in the anime) and would also appear more often. From this, we can safely conclude that we own sweet nothing. As much as that depresses us. The format and layout for the user's guide and owner's manual is owned by one Theresa Green and Saya-sama has some Users Guides on fanfiction too. They are hilarious, do yourself a favour, if you like ours go read hers.

**A/N:** Contains spoilers for -man. I'm trying my hand at user manuals (with the help of my friend Ducky[she's not on this site it's what I call her for convenience's sake]) if you like them tell me and we'll make more, we'll even do them based on a requested character. Those may take a little while though. If you don't tell me what you think I'll go cry in a corner and plant mushrooms (D: I'm not inviting you to _my_ house), then I will get over it and move on with life. Please rate and review, pretty please.

**A/N:** konichiwa people. Ducky is back in action, I have probably failed all my exams (WH: oh please) but I have decided that seeing as I can't do anything I will spend the rest of my life writing user's guides and owners manuals as those seem to work for me (WH: you haven't told your parents about this idea yet have you?) there's a conversation I'm dying to have. Anyway, I would much appreciate it if you rated and reviewed. I will give you virtual cookies, WH will bake them and I promise she doesn't burn the online variety (WH: what are you implying?).

**Congratulations!**

You are now the proud owner of a TYKI MIKK unit. To unlock his full potential and keep everybody happy and in one piece please do exactly what the manual says. Management accepts no responsibility for and damage/ physical harm which results from actions that directly contradict the manual.

**Unit Specifications:**

**Name:** TYKI MIKK

**AKA:** Tyki-pon, Thick Glasses, Noah of Pleasure, Lord TYKI MIKK

**Place of Manufacture: **Portugal

**Age: **~26

**Height: **188 cm

**Weight: **70kg

**Blood type: **O

**Your TYKI MIKK comes with the following accessories:**

1 deck of cards

1 top hat (black form)

1 pair of thick glasses (white form)

2 pairs of overalls (white form)

2 pairs of smart black pants (black form)

2 pairs button up white shirts (black form)

15 hair ties (black form)

1 pair of working boots (white form)

1 pair formal shoes (black form)

1 delete list (black form)

TEASE™ (black form)

**Removing your TYKI MIKK from the box:**

Are you kidding? The trick is keeping him in the box! Your TKYI MIKK has the ability to touch whatever he wants to and not touch what he doesn't want to. For your convenience, we have sedated him. The sedative lasts for 4 hours and is renewed every 3 hours. From when you purchase him you probably have 4 hours at most before he comes out. Piece of advice, read quickly. The sedative should be renewed at the counter unless it was too close to the previous dose in which case your teller would have warned you. TYKI tends to wander from place to place. We advise the purchase of a RHOADE CAMELOT unit to keep him at your place. This only works for his black form but is mostly effective. The cheaper EAZE, or one of the MINER FRIENDS models will also keep him in place in his white form but he will leave when he gets a call for one of his jobs.

**Programming:**

Once your TYKI MIKK waits you will find he is more than just a pretty face. He has several features designed to make him a worthwhile purchase. He is generally charming and good company in his black form but also tends to be a psychotic, sadistic mass murderer ^_^ (hey nobody is perfect) in his white form he is a roguish, fun loving miner. As such, he is not suitable for um well living people and people with EXORCIST units.

**Assassin: **have people been annoying lately, doing things that make you wish they'd never existed or are you the target of people with questionable motives? TYKI is the solution to all your problems; just point him in the right direction.

**Bread winner:** don't you get enough pocket money or are you looking for a little spare cash to help you buy those things you really want? Leave it to TYKI MIKK. He's great at poker and not afraid to cheat. We just advise you not to let him play against ALLEN WALKER units as he is guaranteed to lose. Even with help.

**Host:** do you struggle to throw a bash and keep people enthralled? Is the party scene just not your thing? TYKI is great at parties, a polite, perfect host who will entertain your friends. He can dance too. From formal to 2 seconds warning TYKI MIKK will shine.

**Mathematician: **do you get way to much homework? Don't enjoy doing it? Leave it to Tyki, after a little persuasion (You: Don't you want to help me with my homework? TYKI MIKK: no not rea—You: great thanks it's on the table, TYKI MIKK: sigh) he will complete your homework. We tend to the ignore the fact that he never received an education, he can read and write, that's all you need. Please note when he does Maths the answer will always be 5 or 13. 2 +2 = 5. 100 x 15 = 13. and so on… Live with it.

**Your TYKI MIKK will come with the following modes:**

Friendly (default)

Poker (white mode)

Murderous Pleasure (black mode)

Party

Attack (locked)

Relaxed

Annoyed

Playful

Heart of Noah (Locked)(Encrypted)

Modes are not mutually exclusive (i.e. he can be in 2 modes simultaneously). He very rarely enters a mode that is generally white in black mode and visa versa. It is possible for him to exist in a white and black mode simultaneously but it is a rare occurrence, for which you require the upgrade.

In both white and black mode your TYKI MIKK will be by default friendly, cordial and courteous. These are all part of friendly mode. He will possible tease and joke with you and (in white mode) he may invite you to join a game of cards. Don't accept the offer. He cheats and will shift to poker mode; his sole goal will be to obtain money. He will lose to ALLEN WALKER units every time so keep him away from them if he is in poker mode (unless he doesn't have much of your money and you enjoy seeing him dressed in just his boxers)

Beware of your TYKI MIKK when he is in Murderous Pleasure mode. This mode is characterized by a fanatical, psychotic, brutal grin. He will then proceed to kill just about everything that breathes. He will achieve this in one of 2 ways, by pulling out their internal organs (without any cuts) or he will allow his TEASE™ to eat them. If for some strange reason you bought an EXORCIST unit and he slips into Murderous Pleasure mode get them far away as they will be his primary targets. Murderous Pleasure mode may lead to attack mode (D: pardon me, may? What's that a Freudian slip? WH: hey, I'm sure people would like to hope that they aren't going to die). He will not stop attacking until he wins or a MILLENNIUM EARL unit warns him to back off, or get away. It may be advisable to have one on hand for cases like these.

In party mode he will become a perfect party host, entertaining guests perfectly. He has acquired this knowledge as the younger brother of SHERYL CAMELOT and one of the MILLENNIUM EARL'S relatives. He can entertain anyone for any purposes. He may become annoyed if he has to do too much work or when fighting ALLEN WALKER units. He is in relaxed mode when he feels completely safe and irritating people are not near him (namely JASDEBI units).

Warning in annoyed mode, if he has the EDO: NOAH'S ARK upgrade, he can unlock his NOAH OF PLEASURE ATTACK: REJECT© you do not want to be near him when this happens unless you are particularly good at surviving in vacuums. If he has not received his upgrade he will simply act annoyed but annoyance can lead to anger and in a unit anger translates to one of two things, Attack or Murderous Pleasure (WH: our translation, it's in your better interests to keep him happy).

When he is fighting ALLEN WALKER, he can also enter Heart of Noah mode. He will attack brutally and without mercy. His body will morph into a tentacled mass of power, he will lose the stigma on his head, it will be replaced by Crosses on his wrists and chest. He also requires the upgrade to do this. Other than that he needs to have been stabbed by an ALLEN WALKER unit with CROWN CLOWN: SWORD OF EXORCISM © You will need a MILLENNIUM EARL unit or an EXORCIST GENERAL unit to stop him at this stage. He will kill and destroy anything and everything with no regard for person well-being.

**Feeding your unit:** your TYKI MIKK unit will eat anything you put in front of him. Even if it is food fit for a pig. If you have a koi pond we advise you keep him separate from it. He is not adverse to sampling your koi (we meant it when we said he'd eat anything, it's probably a good idea to keep him away from other little pets too)

**Cleaning:** one of your unit's handy dandy features is the ability to touch only what he wants. Whether he needs to be cleaned is debatable, we'll get back to you when we know. Till then if he wants to use the bathroom let him, no harm done. You can try and join him but his behaviour at this point is unrecorded.

**Interaction with other Units:**

RHOADE CAMELOT: is very affectionate so far as this unit is concerned, often gets roped into doing her homework. He is often seen with this unit when in black mode completing whatever assignment they were given, or just humouring her. In white form, he will act as her uncle. He can shift a RHOADE CAMELOT unit into Revenge mode if she sees him being hurt by an ALLEN WALKER unit so that he becomes de-Noah-fied (D: is that even a word? WH: it is now D: the spell checker doesn't think so WH: do you know what I think of the spell checker?)

MILLENNIUM EARL: your unit will act as this unit's assassin or whatever else a MILLENNIUM EARL unit requests of him. This unit can push your unit into black form and could cause him to leave on a mission. You may want to invest in your own if you plan on keeping your TYKI MIKK for extended periods of time.

ALLEN WALKER: he will habitually lose at cards to this unit in white form. He will usually do this after appropriating an ALAISTER CROWLEY unit's clothes (D: okay, for those of you who don't know WH like I do she has this tendency to euphemise about characters she likes, this means he will steal CROWLEY's clothes). If he is in Poker mode round an ALLEN WALKER unit, get him _away_ from that ALLEN WALKER unit at all costs. It'll cost you more to leave him near it, and just because ALLEN WALKER units usually, usually being the key word here, give most of what they win back doesn't mean they always will. In black form, he will attempt to kill an ALLEN WALKER unit by destroying his innocence and letting a TEASE™ take a bite out of his heart (WH: and that's not unpleasant at all D: SARCASM! Sweet success, you have learnt something)

LULUBELL:as a rule, he tolerates this unit. He will help her if she needs it. he may well enter relaxed mode around this unit as she does not feel the need to talk to or prank him.

SKINN BOLIC: he generally tolerates this unit but will refer to him as Sweet Tooth which will irritate SKINN BOLIC units.

JASDEBI: this unit annoys him intensely as they tend to be loud, rude and full of childish games. These units will threaten him should they find out that he intends on trying to assassinate a MARIAN CROSS unit and insist that they will kill the MARIAN CROSS unit in question.

ALAISTER CROWLEY: he will steal this unit's clothes in white form by inviting him to join him, and probably his MINER FRIENDS at a game of poker. In black form, he will treat him like he does all other EXORCIST units; he'll try and kill him.   


LAVI: he will fight this unit in black mode but will successfully avoid all of this unit's attacks. He will try to provoke LAVI units by referring to ALLEN WALKER units while LAVI units think that they are dead. If a LAVI unit meets your TYKI unit in white mode, he will be unable to identify TYKI in black mode unless LAVI has had the EDO NOAH'S ARK UPGRADE. LAVI units tend to refer to TYKI MIKK units as Thick Glasses-san as he probably met a TYKI MIKK unit while the TYKI MIKK unit was losing to an ALLEN WALKER unit in poker after stealing an ALAISTER CROWLEY unit's clothes. We advise you avoid letting your TYKI MIKK meet a LAVI unit in black mode unless you are not fond of the buildings that surround you. LAVI units will never hit your TYKI MIKK, the buildings around him are a different story.

KANDA YUU: he will fight with this unit if they meet while your TYKI MIKK unit is in black mode. This unit can destroy your unit's TEASE™ and will attempt to rescue and/or guard any LENALEE LEE units your TYKI is attempting to kidnap for the EARL. He will be in attack mode in this unit's presence. When he is around a KANDA YUU unit in white mode the KANDA unit will pick up on your TYKI MIKK unit's readiness to kill.

LENALEE LEE: your unit will attempt to kidnap or kill this unit for the MILLENNIUM EARL. He will attack her if he believes she is the heart but will usually be deterred by a KANDA YUU unit. If he meets her after receiving the EDO: NOAH'S ARK UPGRADE he will probably ignore her and leave her for a RHOADE CAMELOT unit to deal with.

BOOKMAN: he will enter attack mode and fight with this unit

EAZE: he is very fond of this unit but will only meet with him in white form. He will give EAZE units the buttons of any EXORCIST units he has killed, specifically KEVIN YEEGAR units

MARIAN CROSS: he will attempt to kill this unit but will never actually find him unless he has received the EDO: NOAH'S ARK UPGRADE. If he has, he will only meet this unit in Heart of Noah form and will be beaten by this unit.

KEVIN YEEGAR: He will terminally injure these units on meeting them in black mode. He will remove all their internal organs, destroy their innocence and leave them singing a creepy song that sounds deceptively cute. He will steal their buttons and give them to EAZE units.

SHERYL CAMELOT: he will attend parties thrown by this unit and will dance while SHERYL CAMELOT units watch, probably with a RHOADE CAMELOT unit. Your TYKI MIKK unit will avoid kisses from his older brother like the plague and will not react favourably to suggestions by this unit that he marry.

CHOAJI: this unit hates your TYKI MIKK unit with a passion unrivalled by anyone else. He will attempt to defend LENALEE LEE units when your TYKI MIKK unit decides to attack her. He won't do much damage, in fact his fist will go straight through your TYKI MIKK. After receiving the EDO: NOAH'S ARK UPGRADE CHOAJI units will become compatible with innocence so when they attack TYKI MIKK units they will be capable of… losing, still. Your TYKI MIKK unit will be in Heart of Noah mode and will be far stronger than the CHOAJI unit. All the CHOAJI unit will be able to do is stop a mound of rubble landing on a LENALEE LEE unit.

**Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ):**

**Question:** I let my TYKI MIKK do all my homework for me and I failed. His spelling and grammar was atrocious, the science was incomprehensible and the maths! Don't even get me started on the Maths. When he added or multiplied he got numbers smaller than the ones he started with! In fact, my entire paper seemed to be made up of the numbers 5 and 13! What is this? I want my money back.

**Answer:** go read your manual, we told you he'd never received an education and that he'd always answer 5 or 13 it is hardly our fault that you are lazy. Next time use your head. We'll give you a little Maths lesson now. TYKI MIKK who has no education + homework for marks = fail.

**Question: **I really like my TYKI MIKK unit, how do I get him to date me

**Answer: **you don't. TYKI MIKK units will be polite at parties, dance and flirt with you, but date you? Not in a million years. They are not fond of marriage. You could try purchasing a SHERYL CAMELOT unit and suggesting that you would be the ideal bride for TYKI and that you absolutely adore all RHOADE CAMELOT units. He may be able to persuade a MILLENNIUM EARL unit to order your TYKI MIKK unit to marry you but somehow we don't see that happening.

**Question:** there is a semi naked Count Dracula wannabe in my living room with my TYKI MIKK(in white mode). .HELL?!

**Answer: **that'll be ALAISTER CROWLEY. He has just lost his clothes in a game of poker. Tell your TYKI MIKK to give them back or wait until an ALLEN WALKER and LAVI show up. The ALLEN WALKER will steal back the clothes and your TYKI's clothes too. Just make sure that your TYKI MIKK unit doesn't think that he is allowed to gamble your possessions or you might find yourself homeless.

**Question: **my TYKI MIKK unit has been fighting with a KANDA YUU/ LAVI unit, there is next to no neighbourhood left, how do I stop them.

**Answer: **good question, we'll tell you when we know. You could get a MILLENIUM EARL unit he'll stop the TYKI MIKK. (D: and wipe out the entire city while he's at it.)

**Question:** My TYKI MIKK unit just went and left me! apparently he has some job, I want my money back.

**Answer:** no can do, you were warned that he would leave if he got a call for a job. Save up, buy a RHOADE CAMELOT unit and wait for him to finish his job, he'll come back, eventually, once the job is done.

**Question: **He ate all the koi in my mother's koi pond! What do I do? My mom is signing papers to disown me now! I want my money back!!!

**Answer: **why didn't you feed him? It's not our fault he got hungry enough that he started feeding himself. Besides, you know what? IT IS WRITTEN IN THE MANUAL!!!!!!!** CAN'T YOU READ?**

**Troubleshooting: **

**Problem:** he's stuck in Heart of Noah mode. Help!

**Solution:** find a MARIAN CROSS or MILLENNIUM EARL UNIT. Other GENERAL units are also capable of stopping him in this mode but we advise the MARIAN CROSS. If you can't, pray.

**Problem: **he's stuck in Murderous Pleasure mode

**Solution:** Good luck.

**Problem:** he's killing random units!

**Solution:** yeah he does that. He's a little homicidal.

**Problem: **I got him the EDO: NOAH'S ARK UPGRADE. First he went crazy and slid into Heart of Noah mode, now that I got him out he's sorta back to normal but there are times when he complains that these really horrible scars, I don't know where he got them, are hurting.

**Solution: **he got the scars from an ALLEN WALKER unit. Be sympathetic, you wouldn't feel too great if someone exorcised half of what you were, now would you? For the moment all you can do his hope for the best and try to ease his pain. (or you could get the JOYD UPGRADE but that comes with it own manual )


End file.
